The general public has an ever increasing desire for obtaining up-to-date information relating to a variety of events and activities. For example, consumers like to be informed of current events such as international, national and local news, financial market news, sports results, and entertainment guides, in a real-time manner, without having to wait to see the next day's newspaper or the nightly evening news. Consumers also desire to control the timing of the receipt of the information so it can be available when the consumer wants to be informed. Furthermore, consumers want to receive only the information that interests them, without having to wade through other, unwanted information.
Recently, on-line computer services have provided such information to consumers in a controlled, selectable manner. However, the on-line services require the use of expensive specialized equipment such as personal computers, modems, and software, and require a certain level of sophistication and experience using the equipment. Many households do not have or cannot afford such equipment. Additionally, when a consumer is watching television and desires to receive selected up-to-date information, it is awkward and time-consuming for the consumer to go to the consumer's personal computer, initialize it, log on to an on-line information service, and request the desired information (possibly paging through many other screens of information in order to locate the desired data).
A more useful information delivery system is needed that combines the real-time information distribution features of an on-line information service with the ease of use, low cost, and existing broadcasting infrastructure of a television system.